1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a robot using robot joint driving devices of several types.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots of various types, i.e., bipedal robots and quadrupedal robots, have been developed for household, military, and industrial purposes.
In particular, humanoid robots, which have a similar body structure to that of humans, are manufactured to conduct motions similar to those of humans.
These humanoid robots conduct various motions including walking motions, such as running, walking, etc., through movements of joints, which are similar to those of humans.
Among joint driving methods, a gear reduction method in which a joint is driven using a motor and a decelerator connected to the motor is generally widely used.
The gear reduction method has advantages including providing high rigidity and high precision in motions. However, the gear reduction method has low back-drivability due to high internal friction.